


Ghost types

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (a certain one for gengar from moon stood out to me), Gen, Other, a guy dies, pokedex entries are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: A (deceased) team skull grunt and a mimikyu who's afraid of being left alone are caught up (ba dum tss) in a pokemon trainer's quest to find her older brother.





	1. I'm not stupid shock is just a heck of an experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team skull grunt finds himself feeling "G(h)astly" when he's been given a "Haunting" experience while trying to get and sell some pokemon.

First off I don't even know how I got in this mess. I was minding my own business and trying to get some pokemon to sell so I could buy a fluffier pillow for my bed but this dang gengar came out of nowhere and after it made my golbat faint it punched me right in the kisser. The last thing I remember before blacking out was that gengar's stupid laugh and my last thought of "oh great how am I going to heal my guy now?" pokemon centers weren't exactly the friendliest people if you were in team skull and I was far from Po town where I could at least get my golbat revived at a reasonable price.

After a while I stirred a bit waking up in what looked like a broken down supermarket and I felt something(one?) dragging my leg. My body felt like that staticky feeling of not moving for a while and I tried to get up to see what looked like a beaten up pikachu doll with a black arm coming out of it. I swear it looked back and said "Oh you're awake now." I knew about ghost pokemon, ghost humans didn't feel like that far of a stretch and I could tell a horror movie setup when I see one. Naturally I ran as fast as I could while screaming and desperately trying to get to the exit.

Unfortunately for me my running wasn't that fast as my legs were still asleep so I was speed limping while screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAA WHERE'S THE EXIT AAAAAAAAAAAA" while the pikachu doll was in hot pursuit behind me "Wait please calm down you're still hurt!" I crashed into a shelf becoming slightly buried in very stale snack foods. The old shelf then began to topple and tried to fall on me but then the pikachu doll slashed at it just it time for it to fall the other way. It then turned to me and asked "are you okay?"

I'm no horror movie expert but the villain(s) of horror movies don't save the life of the guy in the spooky place and they don't ask "are you okay" to the said guy after saving the guy's skin. The haunted pikachu doll is not out for blood but I felt bad. I mean the little guy was only trying to help and what I just did was a pretty jerky move. "I'm okay(ish). Sorry about earlier, I know I messed up but I was in a pretty bad scuffle earlier so I thought the worst was gonna happen" The pikachu doll moved a bit closer "I should've guessed that I mean I found you fainted on the beach outside with this chain with an 'S' on it does it look familiar? I don't know anything about it"

When the pikachu doll handed me the chain I recognized it instantly it as a very important part of my team skull uniform I mean all the chains we wore are identical but mine smells like hot sauce and that's what this one smelled like too. So either there was another grunt who lost their chain that smells like hot sauce or mine fell off near me. While I was conducting my mental investigation the pikachu doll said "Oh! I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself I'm Mimikyu" he held out his claw In a gesture I recognized as a hand shake.

I unburied myself from my stale junk-food prison "My name's Grunt" I said as I shook Mimikyu's claw. "Wow your old trainer must've hated you" At first I felt offended because "Grunt" is a great name thank you very much but then I noticed something odd about my own hand... It was purple. I tore my hand away and saw that instead of a perfectly normal human hand there was a claw with three "fingers" my other hand was almost identical and I screamed out to nobody in particular "HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS MY THUMBS WERE CUT OFF!!" poor Mimikyu looked confused, startled and worried.

I was panicking, adrenaline was rushing through me faster then a wimpod running away from battle "I didn't think you had thumbs you looked like a perfectly normal gengar to me." "MIMIKYU YOU'RE NOT HELPING HERE I'M FREAKING OUT, WHERE IS A MIRROR?!" I screamed looking around everything normally reflective was too dirty for me to see myself anyway then I remembered that Mimikyu said he found me on a beach "THE OCEAN" I yelled as I bolted out the door "Grunt wait! you're still hurt!" Mimikyu yelled chasing after me.

It was night out there yet I could still see perfectly fine. However I forgot that the ocean is not reflective so I felt like an idiot as I stared into the depths of that vile body of water that refused to show me what I looked like. Mimikyu caught up with me "What is wrong with you!?" he quietly shouted "Why did you run out like that? you could've gotten attacked by whatever attacked you before!" I didn't know what to say to him, how would he react to me being in team skull? I couldn't risk losing his trust it's bad enough I'm stuck as a ghostly purple meatball with too many spikes and stubby legs I don't want to be left alone when I barely know how to survive like this.

Then I remembered, turning to Mimikyu I said "Before I blacked out I saw Golbat faint!" and searched through the sand looking desperately for Golbat's pokeball if Mimikyu found me around here Golbat had to be close by. "So your trainer's other teammate was a golbat?there's a ton back at the shop how will we find this one?" "She's in a pokeball we just need to find it" I continued looking in the sand. She probably hates me more then ever considering how awful of a trainer I was battle-wise but there was no way I was going to abandon Golbat because of some other stupid gengar.


	2. The part where I have more common sense then my "trainer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt and Mimikyu run into a trainer who instead of trying to be the very best like no one ever was is instead "catching" pokemon and asking them very strange questions...

I want to scream so much right now. Apparently Golbat was never on the beach in the first place, Mimikyu and I had been searching for a pokemon who wasn't even there! which would be fine if it wasn't for the fact we spent hours searching and I ALMOST DROWNED OUT THERE! Me and Mimikyu are at the pokemon center right now as a "trainer" found us trying to find Golbat. I was in the water searching desperately for her as I thought the ocean swept her off.  
The "trainer" was some little girl who didn't even have any pokemon, she had a few luxury balls (good idea but those are hard to find) and claimed that Mimikyu and I are HER pokemon.

When she stated this to the nurse and lied saying that she accidentally dropped our pokeballs when she tried pulling us out of the water and the sea swept them off, I calmly responded "ARE YOU @$%#ING KIDDING ME WITH THIS #@$^ YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO CATCH US MUCH LESS ARE WE YOURS YOU LYING SACK OF OLD CHEESE AND GARBAGE #$%&$". A perk of being a pokemon is that other humans have no idea what I'm saying so I can say whatever the $^%# I want without worrying that I might teach kids bad words.

Wait is Mimikyu a kid? I have no idea how to tell the age of a pokemon that doesn't evolve at all. "OH #$%@ I'M SO SORRY MIMIKYU" "Um Grunt" "#$%^ I DID IT AGAIN!" "Grunt.." "I SWEAR I'LL STOP SWEARING I'M SO SORRY LITTLE BUDDY" "GRUNT!" holy cheese and crackers that's the loudest I've ever herd him shout. "Can we please go with her? I know you didn't get a good first impression on her but I'm sure she'll be really nice. She even has luxury balls!" I didn't want to say "no" exactly as Mimikyu would probably follow her anyway but I didn't trust her in the slightest.

"Let me think it over but either way I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her." The healing part was actually pretty fast but the discussion between the trainer and the nurse went on for hours on If the trainer was really telling the truth Which gave me plenty of time to consider actually going with her PROS: I get to stay with Mimikyu and I won't have to worry about finding food or shelter. CONS: I might never get to see team skull ever again, I sucked at battle when I was a trainer I know I'll faint a bunch of times as a pokemon, Golbat might be lost forever if I go with her.

"You had also claimed that golbat you found on the beach was yours but it didn't listen to a word you said and it tried to attack you every chance it got! If the Aether foundation didn't come pick it up you could've gotten seriously hurt how can we tell if you're telling the truth this time?" I overheard the nurse say to the trainer. I took a deep breath, looked at the "trainer" directly in the eyes and said as calmly as I possibly could "YOU TOOK GOLBAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS WORRYING ABOUT HER?! I STILL HAVE SEAWEED IN MY TEETH FROM LOOKING FOR HER I THOUGHT THE OCREAN SWEPT HER AWAY!"

Mimikyu tried to calm me down so that the nurse wouldn't accuse the trainer of lying again. "I swear I'm telling the truth! they're just upset that the pokeballs broke." Mimikyu nodded attempting to confirm the trainer's statement I just rolled my eyes. The nurse glared at the trainer whether or not I wanted to go with her I didn't want to ruin his chance of getting a trainer when he actually wanted one so I held the trainer's hand and made my most empathetic smile attempting to look friendly towards her. The nurse's arms were crossed and she raised her eyebrow (she wasn't buying it).

The nurse sighed and said "Okay fine they seem to like you" "thank you!" she then dashed out with Mimikyu in one arm and me clutching on to her hand for dear life. She was a lot faster then I thought and I'm a lot lighter then I thought. I have no Idea where we went from there I was too busy clinging on for dear life (afterlife?) and I think I fell asleep or somthing because the next thing I remember was waking up on a couch, with the trainer staring at me. "Okay you're probably angry and me and I'm sure I deserve it" wait no I know you definitely screwed up but as a member of team skull I have done a lot more worse stuff like the time I stole five gallons of paint.

"But I have a very important question for you" "how important? I asked without expecting a response" and I need you to answer this honestly don't it's a 'yes' or 'no' question so even in your current ...condition you can answer it do you understand?" wait 'current condition' did she know I was human? I nodded out of curiosity "Okay" she took a deep breath "Are you my brother?" What? No. I don't even have biological siblings I shook my head. "Oh" she seemed disappointed "Well do you know where he is?" I shook my head again, no point in lying here.

She sighed and took out her pokedex it was on gengar's entry: "It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans." "Who where you then?" she asked but I don't think she expects an answer. I wanted to scream out "WHO CARES? THE 'DEX JUST SAID THAT GENGARS TAKE LIVES! WHY ARE YOU EVEN KEEPING ME IN YOUR HOME?! IF IT WAS ME I'D RUN OUT IMMEDIATELY WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ANYWAY? I USED TO BE A PART OF TEAM SKULL WHEN I WAS ALIVE WHAT IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY CAUGHT A SERIAL KILLER?!" however even if I wanted to risk her kicking me out I couldn't be understood by humans anymore so I just kept my mouth shut.


	3. I'm honestly surprised it was ONLY the couch that suffered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Grunt's dilemma from Mimikyu's point of view.

Taking a look around the living room the "Trainer"'s house seems like a pretty nice place aside from the scratch marks all over the couch and other forms of heavy damage (Which I really hope weren't made by me) and a very ugly painting of what I assume is supposed to be of Ribombee. "WHY HELLO THERE NEWCOMERS! WELCOME TO OUR HOME!" a ear-splitting voice boomed right behind me.

I instantly replied "WHAT THE $%^# ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO DEAF @^#& BRAIN?!" After seeing that the speaker greeting me was not only another pokemon but a giant hulking brute of a Garchomp I instinctually ducked under the couch, not knowing if it was possible for a ghost type to die but not particularly wanting to find out.

My quickly learned that my instincts suck as the Garchomp picked up the flipping couch with me clinging onto the underside of the couch for dear life. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLY RUDE I DON'T THINK I LIKE YOU VERY MUCH" Thankfully Mimikyu spoke up "Hey I know my friend doesn't have the cleanest mouth or says the right things at... well at all really. But he's been going through some really hard times."

"OH?" Garchomp dropped the couch flattening me out like a pancake in a comical fashion. "WHAT SORT OF TIMES?" he asked getting on the couch himself. As I struggled to escape from under the weight of the couch Mimikyu began telling Garchomp my backstory in a far more sympathetic way then I ever could.

"I don't know all the details but I first saw him when he was fainted and being dragged on the beach by a mysterious figure I couldn't see it's face so I don't know who it is or where to find it. Anyway I was worried about what the figure would do so I leapt out at it managing to claw it's jacket, it fled and then I saw Gengar or Grunt as his old trainer named him." I have no idea if Mimikyu was making stuff up about the mysterious figure or not I was kinda unconscious at the time.

"I dragged him back into my home because I was panicking and I couldn't leave him like that and when I was trying to treat his injuries I noticed he had this weird chain clutched in his claw. Please don't ask me about it I don't know anything about it. When I started examining it he started stirring and the moment he saw me he attempted to run awa-"

"SEEMS LIKE SO SENSE OF GRATITUDE IS A HABBIT FOR GRUNT YET YOU'RE TRYING TO DEFEND HIM?" Although I was still stuck under the couch I could feel Garchomp's judgmental gaze pircing into my soul. I stopped trying to squeeze out and wriggled back into the depths of under the couch "Please let me finish I wasn't done."

"What he was doing was limping, a clear sign he was still hurt and I went after him. He then crashed into an old snack shelf." I hated that fact the most. How did I even miss it? "The shelf started to topple and I slashed at it, making it fall the other way and asked him if he was okay. He said yes and apologized about panicking and stated that he was in a pretty bad fight and thought the worst would happen"

"WHY WOULD HE THINK THE WORST FROM YOU? HE NEVER KNEW YOU IF THAT'S WHEN YOU FIRST MET!" Although the thought of being beaten to a pulp by a pokemon with teeth on his arms and legs I felt I had to speak up here "Gee I don't know MAYBE IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT MIMIKYU COULD'VE BEEN SENT TO FINISH ME OFF FOR ALL I KNEW! IF HE WASN'T ONE OF THE SWEETEST AND MOST PATIENT POKEMON I'VE EVER MET I COULD BE EVEN MORE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"Um continuing with the story. Shortly after we had properly introduced ourselves to each other Grunt started panicking, claiming that his thumbs were cut off, started looking for a mirror for reasons I don't know and ran outside exclaiming "THE OCEAN" I later follow-" "WHY IN THIS GOOD WORLD WOULD YOU WANT TO BE AROUND THAT LOON?" "I HAVE WHAT ARE CALLED 'REDEEMING QUALITIES' WHICH I SEE YOU HAVE NONE OF, FISH-BAIT BREATH!" "Guys please calm down."


	4. I've been here for ten minutes and some already decided to dedicate their life to destroying me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt has formed a rivalry with Garchomp out of the result of what garchomp did to Mimikyu.

I really really wish that Garchomp wasn't a rude "host" who kept interrupting mimikyu's story time by shouting. If that was the case then we could've had a nice time getting to properly know each other and we could've been each other's powerful allies but no. Garchomp HAD to yell all of his problems that he had with Mimikyu's epic backstory (or at least the part where knew me) with caused Mimikyu yell back about how being abandoned by everyone you've ever known and loved was not something to take lightly.

And I can only assume Mimikyu either thought that that was the most terrible fate someone could ever have and was afraid of it or he's been through a similar experience and was scarred by it (I'm not asking him) because he imminently started crying and it's an unspoken rule of the universe that when some @#$hat makes the guy who saved your life cry you make that #^$&er suffer. So fueled by anger I quickly scratched my way out from under the couch and punched Garchomp as hard as I possibly could.

Apparently I'm a lot stronger then I originally thought because my punch sent him flying into the wall. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?!" I heard a voice shout. Not wanting to be blamed for the destruction I took Mimikyu and dove back under the couch. Judging by the silhouette I saw on the wall the owner of the voice was a human, thank goodness if it was a another pokemon who knows what Garchomp would tell 'em. "Garlic! did you break the wall?" I assume Garchomp shook his his head "then who did?"

I heard footsteps approaching the couch "Quick! fade before they lift the couch!" I was confused by Mimikyu's order but then he grabbed me and I felt like I wasn't there but at the same time I was. My body felt like the staticky feeling of sleeping body parts again, when Garchomp lifted the couch we were still there but the human said "there's nobody under there. Now Garlic I know you have problems with keeping your anger in check but that's no reason to shift the blame on dust bunnies" Judging by the person's appearance she could be the trainer's mom.

"MISTRESS DALLIA I SWEAR I AM NOT THE CAUSE OF THE INDENT IN THE WALL (THIS TIME) THERE ARE TWO POKEMON THAT MILLIE BROUGHT BACK AND ONE PUNCHED ME SO HARD THAT I HAD BEEN KNOCKED BACK!" "Garlic there's no need to whine I'm not mad at you. Can you please call Millie down for dinner? I heard she had a very exciting day." Garchomp sighed and went upstairs I heard him muttering "THEY WERE RIGHT THERE WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Mimikyu let go of me and we both rematerialized back into under the couch "What was that?!" I sputtered "We faded, basically becoming invisible, all ghost pokemon can do it." "Can I do it too?" "...You're a ghost type" "Oh there you are Mimics, when I didn't see you on the couch I thought you went exploring." When Millie picked up Mimikyu I could practically see the stars in his eyes "Grunt! She gave me a nickname! A NICKNAME I never had a nickname before!"

I wanted to share his enthusiasm for the new name but I felt an angry pair of eyes staring directly at me. "Garlic" was back "A FOUL MOUTH, TERRIBLE TRICKS AND NOT ENOUGH DIGNITY TO BATTLE ME FAIRLY? I USED TO THINK I DON'T LIKE YOU NOW I KNOW I DON'T LIKE YOU" "And I know Millie would hate it if you 'unexpectedly started attacking Millie's new friends' maybe her mom would even send you to aether just in case you don't 'suddenly lash out at her' after all if this couch can be shredded by you so easily a worried mother would HATE to think about what would happen to her precious daughter-"

"MISTRESS DALLIA WOULD NEVER ABANDON ME YOUR 'THREATS' ARE AS EMPTY AS YOUR SKILL IN BATTLE" There are a lot of things people called team skull grunts: hot headed, numskulls, bitting off more then they can chew way too often, and I was all of these things. "WANNA TEST THAT ON THE BATTLEFIELD? I'D LOVE TO SEE WHO'S THREATS ARE REALLY EMPTY!" "MILLIE, GARLIC, DINNER'S GETTING COLD" we could've had an epic battle but another unspoken rule of the universe is "never fight on an empty stomach" and you don't go around breaking the rules of the universe whenever you feel like it.


	5. Re-taking the challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt and Mimics find out about the rest of Millie's household and that they are going on the Island challenge.

The moment we set foot in the dining room I knew I was basically screwed. Millie and her mom were the only humans at the table (not counting myself for obvious reasons) with the other people at the table being Garlic, an Incineroar and an Alakazam. "So Millie who are your two adorable new friends?" I held back the urge to shout: "$^#^& I'M NOT CUTE I'M A PART OF TEAM SKULL, AND I'M A %^&$ING GHOST WHO COULD EASILY KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" however I managed to keep my big mouth shut this time.

Then I heard someone's voice but not spoken "Your Ghost/Poison typing leaves you weak against Psychic moves, Dark moves and Ground moves. With Garlic's hatred towards you, Cinnamon's love for battle and my own loyalty towards my mistress If you try that you will fall in battle at least three times, maybe more if you try attacking her beyond three fights." This time I did say out loud "So I'm not even allowed to have my own thoughts anymore huh?!"

The Incineroar who I assume is Cinnamon gave a disapproving glare, not to me like I originally thought but to the Alakazam. "We all agreed that we would greet Millie's new companions as friends and let them keep their privacy" "Garlic told me Grunt ..er Gengar here was a wicked spirit I didn't know if he was truthful so I had to see for myself." Cinnamon turned his glare towards Garlic "Millie would NEVER under any circumstance catch a wicked spirit and let him stay, Garlic you know her you should know this!"

The Alakazam then howled with laughter since nothing particularly funny was going on it came out of nowhere it scared me into falling backwards off my chair and onto the floor. Cinnamon looked towards Alakazam " what did you read?" Cheese wheezed with laughter "HahaHAHAHAHA I'm *wheeze* sorry I-I know *pfft* what happened was horrible but that had to be the funniest HAHAHA way to *wheeze* go a-and with the HAHA" assuming he was referring to when I 'died' I replied "You've got a sick sense of humor buddy, I almost drowned"

Cinnamon looked horrified, he stood up from the table and dragged Cheese and Garlic out of the room with him, with their protests "But we haven't had dessert" and "I didn't mean it!" fading in the distance. Dallia looked confused "..okay as I was saying I'm proud of you for catching for first pokemon and all on your own too, and I have a very important question for you: do you want to go to Melemele island to start your own island challenge? Millie looked excited "yes yes YES YES YES YES! YYEESS!!" Mimics looked excited too "Grunt! we're going on an actual Island challenge!"

I went over to Millie's mom and tugged on her skirt "Oh? do you need something?" I pointed to a backpack and to Millie "Great idea! Millie, why don't you go pack for your journey then we'll sail there tomorrow." I couldn't tell whether to be relieved that we would be prepared or worried that I, an island challenge dropout who was part of a debatably incompetent dirt-poor gang (we could barely afford pokeballs, it's why we stole other peoples' pokemon) was the most competent member of the group.

A few hours later we were trying to sleep for tomorrow. Millie was too excited to even try to sleep, I never really saw the appeal of the island challenge but that was probably because I kept losing to that dang water challenge, who knew Wishiwashi would be so strong? Mimics could barely sleep because he was both nervous and excited, nervous because he thought Millie would see a real pikachu and replace him with it (a fear that I tried to calm by telling him that he was way cooler then any pikachu could ever hope to be) but also excited because before I met him he had never set foot anywhere outside the Thrifty Megamart and now he was going to see all of Alola. I couldn't sleep especially in Millie's room with only one bed (I know people sleep with their pokemon in pet/master relationships but I was human so I'm not sleeping anywhere near her.)

After Mimics and Millie FINALLY managed to go to sleep I wandered the house, a mirror in the hallway conformed the reality that I was no longer human. I knew it from the second I realized my "hands" were in fact not hands but actually seeing myself like this felt surreal, I couldn't help but glare at the face that was almost identical to the pokemon that practically killed me and took everything I ever knew with it. Everything but a familiar hot-sauce scented chain that I kept wrapped tightly around my "wrist" I couldn't bear to lose it now, not with everything else going on.

As I clutched my chain with my other hand a claw tapped me on the back. Startled, I tried to fade only for the claw to turn me around "It's okay buddy I'm not going to be like those other two bozos" thankfully it was Cinnamon. Relived I asked "So what brings you wandering here?" "I wanted to apologize for dinner... and whatever Garlic put you through when you got here I don't know you or what you've been through but I know what those two did to Millie's first starter, they've been jealous that they don't get to go out ever since Mistress no longer leaves. It's been dull over here and the fact some pokemon who just wandered in get's to go but they don't is pretty bad for them"

"It's no problem pal, people threaten to kill me all the time. But none of them have a 'ghost' of a chance of actually doing it." Cinnamon didn't seem impressed by my clever humor and awkwardly attempted to break the ice. "The TV's in the living room, want to watch a bit to soothe your nerves?" "HOLY FUDGE! YOU GUYS HAVE A TV?!" Cinnamon was surprised by my excitement "Yeah, follow me." The living room wasn't the room with the ripped couch that I thought it was but instead it was furnished with a blue rug a few comfy looking chairs and across from them a flatscreen which even in my dreams I couldn't afford.


	6. Cinnamon's an okay coach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a training montage that ends with pancakes

"So I know that you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm incredibly curious. What's team skull like?" My heart almost stopped in its tracks. How did Cinnamon know about that? I looked at my wrist, "Did the chain give it away?" "Well," he looked almost ashamed of himself, "Cheese told me." I felt slightly less scared; of course a mind reader would know about my past. "Well Guzma, Plumeria, and all the other grunts are kinda like a family to me. A big happy family that occasionally does slightly illegal things" "What kind of illegal things" I chose my next words very carefully "you know, stealing berries 'n stuff so we don't starve to death" "So they don't torture pokemon for fun?" "OF COURSE NOT!"

My anger was boiling up and I tried to calm myself down by focusing on the tv show, I had no idea what was going on in the story. "I'm sorry, all I knew about team skull was that they were led by a man with a short temper." "Well Guz does have a short temper but he's also the closest thing I ever had to a father figure." Cinnamon looked concerned "Was he your only father figure?" "Well I guess my actual dad could count but he was a jerk who barely acknowledged my existence so Guzma's by default a better guy."

Cinnamon looked even more horrified "The man who calls himself 'destruction in human form' was a better father to you then your actual father?" "Yes." Cinnamon didn't know how to respond "Look, he might be trash but I'm trash too. And together we're like really high quality trash. The type of trash that people might ask 'does this belong in recycling?' yeah, we're really good trash." "My friend you are so much better then mere 'trash' even 'recycling trash' you can become a great warrior on the battlefield and if you want I can be your mentor." "Oh cool because I literally have no clue how to fight."

"Then how come... never mind." "Hey can we start training tonight? I know it's late but Millie, Mimics and I are leaving for Melemele Island in the morning." "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE LEAVING NEXT WEEK!!" Then Cinnamon took me out of the living room, running quickly into where I assume is a training room judging by the padded walls and the training dummy in the center of the room. "Okay now we're going to start with the basics. What moves do you know?" I looked at the dummy. How the heck was I supposed to know what moves I have?

"Just attack it with everything you've got" I punched the dummy as hard as I possibly could. It budged a bit "Shadow punch, not half bad but you need some variety. What else do you know?" Fudge I don't know what to do. Panicking and not thinking straight, I licked the dummy. "Lick, not a favored move but it can be useful in the right situation." "Regardless of Millie's commands I will never use it on a garbador." "Fair enough. Third move?" I punched the dummy again this time it appeared that the dummy looked sick (I think) "Poison jab. I think that will be a real 'hit' with your opponents" "Cinnamon what the heck."

"Yeah that did suck... anyway forth and final move. Let's see it" fudge what else did I know? I took a deep breath and started swearing like crazy. Cinnamon covered his ears and after I stopped I felt weaker, and in pain "Congratulations you've cursed the dummy. Anyway I'm afraid this is all I can teach you. The rest is just learning through experience" "I have but one question" "what is it?" "How the heck did you think this would take a whole week this didn't even last a whole hour." "I never said it would, I just figured you'd do this during the day after you've rested."

"Well uh, thanks for the quick lesson" "Anytime." I meandered over to where I thought the living room was only to pass out. I could've sworn I felt Cinnamon's claws picking me up as everything faded to black. After a while I felt sunlight on my face and attempted to turn over to get that $#!# out of my face, then I smelled pancakes and not wanting to miss out on the syrupy deliciousness that is pancakes I forced myself up "Oh thank goodness you're up I was starting to think you were out for good." I thought that sentence was said by either Cinnamon, Mimics or Millie so I was really shocked to see that it was Cheese who was concerned.

"Why the %#^& are you here?" "I live here remember?" Cheese seemed unamused "Look Cinnamon's kinda the alpha pokemon around here" I couldn't really take that seriously considering he was currently wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and cooking pancakes (that didn't mean I didn't respect him. A guy who makes sure newbies feel welcomed AND makes pancakes? pretty cool guy.) "And since he's the alpha getting on his bad side's a bad idea. Also I know he sees you as a friend so I don't want to piss him off by playing 2nd fiddle to Garlic. So can we start over?" "Only if you stop reading my mind that $#*!'s creepy AF"

"...uh..." Cheese fled I rolled my eyes, but why bother focusing on creepy psychics that have no sense of privacy when you can focus on far more important things in life, like pancakes. *THUMP THUMP THUMP* I heard Millie running down the stairs "TODAY'S THE BIG DAY! WE'RE GOING TO MELEMELE ISLAND TO BEGIN THE ISLAND CHALLENGE!!" Mimics was clinging tightly onto Millie's shoulder as Millie picked up a plate and loaded it up with pancakes. Fearing Millie would take all of them I grabbed myself a handful "Slow down there's more cooking."


	7. Fact about the Aether foundation: I'd sell all of those dweebs out for half a corndog if I could still speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Island challenge starts!... ...becoming more and more frustrating to write about as I continue writing

After Millie shoved a few pancakes down her throat (that is not how you eat pancakes friend they are meant to be savored in their delicious syrupy goodness Millie you pancake heathen) her mom called out "Millie today's the big day! do you have everything you'll need?" After hearing that Millie quickly slung her bag over her shoulder "Yeah I got everything when do we leave?" "right after breakfast. If we hurry we'll be the first to get on the ferry!" I wish Millie's mom didn't say that.

Millie was eating sloppily and quickly before, but now I was afraid she'd choke with how fast she was scarfing those pancakes down but luckily (I guess) she finished her breakfast, grabbed my arm and ran out of the door with Mimics clinging tightly to her other shoulder, somehow I managed to hang on to the plate of pancakes I got from Cinnamon (thank goodness if I didn't get some of that sweet pancake goodness I'd probably kill and or extremely annoy someone).

Holy hecking fudge how is this kid so fast? I think we'd be going slower on a tauros. Thank goodness the ferry was nearby I don't think Mimics or myself would've taken much more on that speed demon's "power walk" we sat down at a bench I finally got to eat the pancakes, Cinnamon may have been just a so-so coach but he was a really great cook. Mimics climbed off Millie shoulder and sat right next to me.

"So this is going to be the great Island challenge I've heard so much about... I always thought I'd just be some other trainer's 'another pokemon standing in their way' instead of their friend. Thank goodness I was so wrong!" I rolled my eyes, sure the challenge would be great if you successfully beat it but if you drop out of it at any point for any reason you'd be the laughing stock of the islands unless you got an ounce of dignity back by joining team skull.

"And I'd never be wrong about that if it wasn't for you!" "Are you sure about that? I mean a lot of people love mimikyus I'm sure if we didn't find Millie some other kid would've happily caught you and made you the main star of their team." "When I was living back at the store I was always too afraid to approach trainers I knew they'd see me as 'weird' or 'creepy' so I just stayed out of their their path, if you didn't show up on that beach and run out into the sea where Millie found us I would've spent my whole life doing nothing but rot away in that dusty old place."

I looked back at my wrist (chain miraculously still there) and felt almost guilty for hating what had happened. Then I heard ominous footsteps in the distance "Miss are you the golbat girl from yesterday?" I saw one of those Aether foundation punks starring down Millie I punched him in his smug "morally better then you" face. "This one isn't trained either! why don't you just start your Island challenge and get a starter!"

"For your information Mimics, and Grunt (okay it's a dumb nickname) ARE my partners! just because Gollbie wasn't very nice doesn't mean I'm not as good as a trainer as my brother!" "You named the Gengar Grunt?" "He makes that noise a lot. so why not?" I do not. But I am curious about this 'Brother' is he legit or another lie? I punched the jerk again (this time where the sun don't shine) in the hopes he'd get the hint and get out. ...Aether foundation employees are as stubborn as a mudbray.

"This pokemon is too violent towards humans to trust as a pokemon partner for your safety we'll have to take this one back too." okay I know what's going on in the background of the foundation's happy little "we help pokemon" profile, I knew all about their crazy president and far-more-illegal-then-stealing-berries-and-pokemon experiments and how THEIR president would probably end the world on a whim. So I didn't feel bad at all when I screamed as loud as I could which raised the attention of the other people wanting to board the ferry who promptly scolded the employee for harassing a child.

How did those people mistake a ghostly pokemon cry for a little girl screaming? Whatever I'm just glad he's gone. "Well Grunt that wasn't very nice of you. But thank you anyway, I didn't like him either." "MILLIE!" I heard Millie's mom calling in the distance. "I can't believe you almost left without saying goodbye!" judging by the three figures behind her Cinnamon, Garlic, and Cheese must've followed her (hopefully to also say goodbye).


	8. Getting the kid a puppy 'cause I love puppies, also we need pokemon who actually like/know about battling so we don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie catches her first actually-caught pokemon! also we finally learn the name of the guy we're supposed to care about enough to search through four islands for.

After your typical mom-to-child chat about the "great adventure" and how "no matter what happens you're always welcome back home" Millie and her mom hugged and went their separate ways, Millie on the boat and her mom staying behind. This scenario would be more touching had I not heard this same dribble from my own mom, and the other grunts hadn't heard this from THEIR moms. It didn't feel like an "I love you and care about you speech" it felt like an "I'm only telling you this so Alolan police don't arrest me for child neglect"

But Millie's mom did give her money for the trip so at least we won't stave. ...right? &%^* a little kid's in charge of our finances we're all gonna die (or die twice in my case, can ghost pokemon die? i hope not) after a boat ride to Melemele island Millie pulled a map out of her backpack and some pencils "Alright Melemele island! ...where do you two think we should go first?" I figured it wouldn't hurt to get some pokemon who actually knew the island and pointed to Ten-Carat hill, Mimics wasn't as fast as me but pointed to Hau'oli cemetery.

"Okay so we're gonna go to Ten-Carat and then the Hau'oli cemetery, let's go!" surprisingly she had actually walked from the docs to Ten-carat, either she was tired of running or just wanted to savor this new journey she was going on. Either way I wasn't complaining. "So Grunt, why Ten-carat hill? I figured since you seemed new to being a ghost you'd need someone to help you out." "If Millie's going to actually do this she's gonna need all the strong pokemon she can get her hands on" (Rockruffs might be cute but I've lost battles to 'em more then I can count)

"but we're already pretty strong, I bet with Millie by our side we could beat the challenge within a week!" "I'm sure Millie thinks so too but if we don't know what we're doing we could end up beaten to the next week." "And... we're here! so what are we doing?" I lead Millie to the cave in the side of the hill, forgetting it was usually covered up with rocks "Grunt, I don't think we can find Millie a strong pokemon in a rock." cursing under my breath I tried to climb up the rocks because %$&* these rocks for trying to interrupt the one time I actually do something that helps someone else more then it does me.

"Grunt! what are you doing?" Millie called out as she tried to climb after me. I pulled her up and pointed to the cave "A-a-are you sure we have to go in there? I'm scared of the dark!" I held her hand to try to comfort her. "...you're right If I'm ever gonna find Marlon I'm gonna have to go though scary places too, I can't just keep limiting myself to just the light like this!" yeesh I was only trying to get you a puppy kid, not start an anime-hero monologue. She then ran straight into the darkness with a triumphant battle cry...

...Without me or Mimics with her in a dark cave filled with dangerous pokemon. &@#$ I LOST THE CHILD I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT I ran after her calling her name every step of the way with Mimics also looking everywhere for her. after what felt like hours of panic-induced frantic searching Mimics and I finally found her outside in the meadowy place thankfully calm but if she could understand me I'd be lecturing her to tomorrow. "Oh good you two came to! you were right Grunt it was a good idea to come here look!"

She showed me a nugget, a TM and a heal ball and with that I flopped down with exhaustion, asleep the second my face hit the floor. After a few minutes I was jolted awake with a loud howl as I saw Millie, Mimics and a Rockruff engaged in battle. as I stumbled up to help she threw a luxury ball at it. On the first shake she held her breath, on the second she crossed her fingers, on the third she said "come on" under her breath and when it clicked she cheered so loud she could've shook the whole island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late-christmas I'm not dead! I've just been having a tricky time getting inspiration again as well as trying to get through chaos and stuff.


End file.
